Betrayal
by MusicRocks807
Summary: Karai has an interesting little idea. Unfortunately, Shinigami and Leonardo don't want to play along. Rated M for sexual content, smut for the sake of smut.


Karai strained against her bonds, frowning as they proved immobile. She should have thought of this, she should have considered that someone would betray her as she had always been taught, but she let her guard down. Now she was paying the price. Then Leonardo entered her view, leaning over her with a knowing smirk on his face. She opened her mouth to accuse him but a moan rang out instead, as a jolt of electricity shot through her body.

A giggle came from the other end of the bed. She couldn't see Shinigami past Leo's shell, but she knew exactly where she was. The dark-haired head had settled between her legs the moment they captured her, and Karai's body hadn't been given a break since. That little tongue flicked across her clitoris once more and she shrieked, trying yet again to pull free of the ropes they had tied her up with. The threesome had been Karai's idea, a little fantasy she couldn't get out of her head. She had imagined they would gang up on Leo; not once had she pictured herself as the victim, but Shinigami had stabbed her in the back.

Leo's mouth captured hers, silencing the curse as Shinigami began to suck on the sensitive flesh. She bit the turtle's lower lip, but all she got in return was a chuckle. His tongue left a wet trail down her chest as he moved down to her small breasts. He took a nipple between his teeth, nibbling until it was painfully hard, then moving onto the other. This time she swore aloud. Shinigami's tongue slipped inside for just a moment, and she almost screamed.

"This – isn't – fair!" She gasped, writhing on the mattress as the two of them overloaded her senses.

"No," agreed Leo, still straddling her waist, "but it's _really_ hot."

His member had unfurled now, hot and rigid against her abdomen. She ground against it as she tried to throw him off, but he just held onto her shoulders and pressed back, groaning. His mouth found a nipple again and sucked hard enough to leave a bruise. Karai clamped her legs instinctively, feeling Shinigami force them back open to save herself from suffocation.

Then her tongue sped up, running up and down the clitoris with an almost frantic pace. Karai gritted her teeth, trying to bite back the gasp in her throat. Something white-hot was growing between her legs. She tried to hold back but she just couldn't. The orgasm crashed through her veins and she howled, clenching her fists against the metal bedframe she was tied to.

Leo's mouth crashed clumsily into hers, misjudging its aim and veering off to the side before finally covering her open lips. His tongue slipped in and she welcomed it, intertwined it with hers so he couldn't pull it away. Her body felt even more agitated than before and she twitched at her confines. As if sensing her struggle – perhaps he was, given their proximity – Leo ran his hands up her arms. At first he seemed to just be caressing her, but then she felt him loosen the rope holding her wrists above her head.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He winked in return. Then, he peered over his shoulder, "Is she wet enough, Shini?"

"Hmmm…"

Her mouth shifted to Karai's thigh, planting a kiss there before two long, thin fingers pushed between her folds. Karai bit her lip, but Leo nudged her mouth back open to kiss her again. The fingers played and twisted, sliding in and out of her.

Finally, Shinigami withdrew, propping herself up on Karai's thighs as she answered, "I think so, Leonardo. Shall we switch places?"

With a devious grin, Leo nodded. "I think we should."

He slid off her easily, scrambling down to the foot of the bed. As he passed her, he slapped Shinigami on the rear, squeezing one of her large breasts as he planted a deep kiss on her. She gently bit into his neck, before shoving him off and crawling up Karai's body. Immediately, Leo untied the ropes around Karai's ankles, and she dragged her feet up his legs as subtly as she could. He suppressed the shiver.

Shinigami kissed both of Karai's nipples before leaning up and capturing her mouth. Karai groaned against her. "Traitor…" She managed, eyes hazy with arousal.

Shinigami just chuckled. "You don't seem to mind."

As the witch ducked her head into the crook of Karai's neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin there and revelling in Karai's choked breath, Leo sat up and signalled to her. Grinning, Karai ripped her arms free and squashed Shinigami against her. They had rolled over before the witch even realised what was happening, and Karai shoved her back to sit against the metal.

"Come on, Shini; you know I always get revenge," she teased, winking before she hoisted her friend's legs over her shoulders.

Shinigami caved far faster than Karai had, begging for mercy within seconds of Karai's tongue circling her clitoris. Her legs tightened almost painfully around Karai's neck, but the kunoichi refused to give up. Behind her, Leo was growing impatient, struggling to part Karai's legs and hitch her hips up. She slowed her tongue as he pushed the head of his cock inside, sheathing himself in her heat infuriatingly slowly.

Once she had adjusted to his size, Karai bucked her hips against the turtle. He gasped, then hastily began to thrust, his plastron pressed against her back as he gripped her hips. She used his momentum to control the movements of her tongue. Judging by Shinigami's mewling, it was working.

She knew the witch was approaching orgasm from the way her legs were beginning to twitch around her neck, but the sound still surprised Karai. When she peered up, she saw a sheen of sweat over her friend's flushed skin, as she threw her head against the metal and cried out. Leonardo made a tortured sound behind her and began to speed up.

Karai returned her face to her friend's flesh, shifting closer when she tried to squirm away. Leo grunted in annoyance, slamming himself roughly into her in an attempt to close the distance. He was pounding into her so quickly it was now more like grinding. She rubbed her rear against his plastron and he whimpered, trying to bite her neck but catching Shinigami's leg instead.

All Karai could feel was the heat around her, as three bodies pressed as close as they could to try and get some relief. Leo climaxed first, plunging all the way inside her and staying there as he came. She felt the warm liquid drip down her thighs as he withdrew, panting heavily. One of his hands moved to cup a breast, pinching the nipple gently.

Keeping her rear pressed to Leo's groin, Karai slid first one, then two fingers into Shinigami, sucking hard on her most sensitive spot. Again the witch keened, tilting her head back and gasping for air. Her thighs were twitching beneath Karai's tight grip and her skin had a light shine from her sweat. When she screamed for real, jerking so badly she bucked Karai off entirely, Shinigami grabbed the metal so hard her knuckles turned white, collapsing back onto the pillows soon afterwards.

Wiping a hand across her own mouth, Karai smirked, then leaned down to kiss Shinigami's. "I think that makes us even."

As she and Leonardo shuffled past each-other, she reached out to squeeze his softened member. He made a choked sound and shoved her hand away. Karai pecked him on the cheek. "And now we're even, too."

Leonardo scooted up beside Shinigami, who was still curled up on her side, head buried in a pillow. He patted her on the back as he lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Awwh, come on," he was saying, dusting kisses along her collarbone, "you know she'd have broken free eventually."

"You are a traitor to us both, Leonardo," she mumbled behind the curtain of dark hair that had fallen out of its tie. She didn't push him away when he hugged her closer, though.

Karai retrieved the bedsheets, kicked and crumpled to the very end of the bed. When she dragged them back up, she squashed herself between her two lovers and kissed each of them. Leo shifted onto his plastron so he could lie comfortably, one arm tucked over Karai's chest. Shinigami draped an arm half-heartedly over her stomach. The turtle flicked off the lamp, and the room fell into darkness.

Their breathing was comforting. After a lifetime of loneliness, Karai found she rather liked sleeping with company. There was one thing she did have to make clear, of course. "Thank you both, I… enjoyed tonight. Very much. But if either of you dare think of betraying me like that again… believe me when I say the punishment will be _much_ worse."

There was silence. Then, Shinigami cleared her throat. "Yes, senpai."

A moment later, Leo echoed, a little uncertainly. "Yes, senpai."

Karai laughed. She would explain to him not to call her that another time. For the time being, she was content with the warm bodies beside her, and the lingering thrill in her veins. "I could get used to this."


End file.
